So Very Large
by ChizuruSama
Summary: Darker mpreg. What will happen when a child is born from anger and resentment. This is not your lovie dovie family mpreg fic.
1. It Starts with two

_I said I would not start a new fic until I finished the one I started but then I lost the majority of the one I was writing. I'm too depressed to go back and re-write it right now ... so yeah. _

_With my broken heart of lost data I'ma going to write with only an idea and hardly any planing and write what ever; just for the fun of it! ... A crack fic ... Is that what it's called ... :V  
_

_I never understood mpreg but I thought it would be fun to write to, so here you are :P some crap from the top of my head._

_~Warning there is going to ooc, I'm not making them overly girly! I'm going to make them so manly that all other men will grow ovaries HAHA I'm just kidding. Also since I'm writing this for fun I'm not going to be ocd with spelling, so please don't bring it up, it'll make me farther depressed ... hohoho  
_

* * *

P.G glared into Marshall's demon eyes inches from his face, as Marshall glared back with a snarl on his lip. The two of them stood there facing each other; tense, like angry wolves_._

Marshall grunted, turning to leave through the opened stairwell window. Before Marshall could escape Prince Gumball grabbed him by his sweater caller and pinned him against the wall; their bodies pressed closely together, their noses almost touching.

They held each others glare. What had started this fight? What had gotten them so angry?

Marshall could almost laugh, it was so stupid.

Instead of pushing P.G off of him Marshall pressed his mouth to Gumball's, his hands flat against the stone behind him. Gumball was too surprised to pull away, and let Marshall kiss him. Marshall tilted his head, trying to pry Gumball's lips apart. When the Prince resisted, the vampire pricked his bottom lip with needle shape fangs.

P.G jumped back, away from Marshall, out of surprise. Marshall smirked at him, licking the blood from his lips.

Gumball wiped blood from his lip before taking a fistful of Marshall's sweater and throwing him up the stair though the bed room door. When P.G ascended the few stairs he'd thrown Marshall up, the vampire sprung from the floor and ran the Prince against the wall.

Marshall used one of his hands to tug at Gumball's belt while the other one pinned down P.G's right hand. Gumball struggled against Marshall, but lost the advantage of his left arm when Marshall leaned his shoulder into his.

"What the hell are you doing?" P.G growled as Marshall unlatched his belt buckle.

Marshall laughed, "Don't pretend you don't know where this is going."

"I do, but why in _hell_ would I want to?" Gumball wanted to ask but Marshall pressed his lips to his once again.

Marshall forced his hand down P.G.'s pants and gripped his cock. Gumball wanted to resist but couldn't denie that Marshall's touch felt too good. P.G let out a low moan against Marshall's lips as his member hardened. With the hand free of Marshall's, P.G squeezed the vampire's crotch; if this was going to happen he was not going to be left on bottom.

* * *

After Marshall had fucked Gumball against the wall, P.G had taken him to the bed where the Prince of the candy people did him missionary. The two of them laid face down on the king sized canopy bed, the sun half way to noon.

Marshall watched P.G's sleeping face, his ass hurt but he didn't hate the pain. He'd had sex with other men before but he had never played catcher. It wasn't the worst thing he'd ever done, but he rather be top.

Marshall poked P.G's gummy face until the Prince's eyes opened. "I'm hungry." Marshall said simply.

"You know where the kitchen is." Gumball closed his eyes again.

"Don't you have people that bring food to you?"

"Just get it yourself." The prince said annoyed, his voice drunk with sleep.

Marshall didn't get up, more tiered than hungry. He closed his eyes content on staying naked under the covers until either, P.G kicked him out or his hunger took him over. He was trapped here until sunset, unless he found an umbrella or some other form of sun protection.

Marshall watched the Prince's resting face again wondering if he treated all his bed mates this coldly, or if he was kinder to the woman he brought home. Maybe he'd been a virgin before last night, Marshall snorted at the thought. P.G looked shy and gentle but Marshall could tell he'd hadn't been pure white prier to last night. The insensitivity to intimate touches, and the dominance he battled Marshall for; the pink Prince defiantly knew his way around another person's body.

There was a knock on the bed room door. The Prince groaned a reply, and peppermint maid entered the room. "Prince-" She began but lost track of herself when Marshall caught her eye. Marshall propped himself up on his elbows and smiled at the candy maid. She looked nervously to her Prince as he worked his way into a sitting position. "Prince Gumball, ah, err, just wanted to know when you, um, when you were planing on, aaah, coming down stairs. You have meeting with, with, with the Elf King's ... ambassador from the East Forest kingdom at, aaa, in an hour."

Marshall tittered at Peppermint maid's fluster, P.G narrowed his eyes at him.

The Prince turned to the maid with a smile, "Thank you, I'll be down shortly." The maid smiled awkwardly, her eyes flicked between Gumball and Marshall, then left.

When the door shut behind the peppermint woman Marshall let out a small laugh. "Your people are weird." Marshall grinned up at the Prince who was still watching the door. "Did you see her? Have you ever had someone spend the night?" Marshall asked teasingly.

Gumball frowned facing Marshall. "That's not it you dult." He said sounding a little irritated. "Most of the candy people are still scared of vampires." P.G heaving himself off the bed. Marshall watched Gumball, looking for the hickies and bite marks he had made. He didn't mind being feared, it wasn't something he was new to, being a vampire came with that dark stigma. He was surprised, though, that the candy people had not grown to him. He had been around the castle enough for people to know he wasn't dangerous, more so Peppermint maid since she was always running around the Prince.

The Prince dressed himself in browns and creams as Marshall sat up on the bed, not quite ready to leave the warm nest of blankets. "Do you plan on staying there all day, or are you leaving?" P.G asked pulling on his sweeter.

Marshall smiled at the Prince, "Do you want me to wait here for your return?" he joked. "I'm just waiting for sun down." Marshall said with a laugh when P.G frown again.

"Alright, see you around then." P.G waved over his shoulder as he opened the bedroom door and left.

Marshall waved mockingly at the closing door. P.G was being more cold then normal, and it was ridding on Marshall's nerves.


	2. Responsibility

Still don't know what 'm doing~ Still just going with the flow~ Don't like it eat a dick, doing this just to pass the time.

* * *

Prince Gumball fixed himself, as he waited with Peppermint maid and Lord Monochromicorn outside the meeting room for the ambassador. He knew why they kept him waiting, they want to show him dominance, and would meet him on their own time; a bold thing to do in a castle that was not theirs. It was obvious that they wanted something of him, but they wanted it to appear to be for his benefit is why he hated royals, they were always so devious.

One of the ambassador's two companions opened the door. "Please, come in, Prince Gumball." He said, bowing shallowly to Gumball and his company.

The elves were tall, their fingers long and thin, with large almond shaped eyes filled like oil spills. Their faces hallow with ears that of deer. They all wore the same tunics, with the shoulders ripped reveling sharp bones that cut through their flesh.

The elf led the three to the large oval table and pulled out a chair for the prince. Across the table stood two other elves, one who's tunic was red instead of the brown green like the others.

"Please, your highness, sit, we have important thing to discuss." With his hand the elf in red gestured to the chair, and waited until Gumball was settled before taking his own set. Peppermint Maid and Lord Monochormicorn remained standing behind the Prince, just as the two elves stood behind the ambassador.

"As you must know, your highness, I am Lord Garwood an ambassador from the East Forest Kingdom. And my companions, Eldric and Adair." In turn the two elves put a hand to their heart and bowed their heads.

"Yes, I received your letter sometime last week, but the subject of this meeting is still unclear to me." Gumball laced his fingers together atop the table and kept his face stern, keeping his body language strong.

Garwood shifted in his chair, sitting a bit taller, he would not back down. "Right, King Oberon has sent me here to remind you of the Sugar Tree Treaty. You have been ruler without heir for sometime now, and this is worrisome to our King. His highness has been informed of your new colony, the one ruled by the Earls of Lemongrab? Our King finds this very troublesome."

Gumball remained stoned face, hiding the unease growing inside him. It was imperative that the Candy kingdom remain allies to the East Forest, as they were the only ones that kept their enemies at bay.

"King Oberon considers the Candy Kingdom one it's strongest allies and has the feeling of affinity toward it. So when he heard that the Vampire king was hanging around your kingdom, he were quite alarmed."

This was the reason they were there, Marshall Lee. The sternness of having no heir was to make Gumball feel lower then the ambassador, saying that the Candy kingdom was strong and kinsmen was to build him up, make him feel the need to prove himself. Yes, royals were a major pain.

"The Vampire King and I share a mutual friend is all."

"I see. As a word of caution, I would not continue a relation of any sort with a vampire, let alone their King." Garwood said almost apathetically.

"Thank you for your advice," Gumball smiled politely. "If that is all we have to disuse, I have some business to attend to." Garwood stood and bowing his head slightly as Gumball stood to leave. It annoyed Gumball how Garwood, so obviously indifferent, kept formalities.

When the door shut, leaving the elves behind, Gumball let out an audible sigh.

"What are you going to do my Lord?" Lord Monochromicorn asked as they started down the hall.

"Send Marshall away I suppose." Gumball put his hands into his pants pocket. "This kingdom needs the support and protection of the Eastern Forest, I don't have much of a choice."

"Do they do this because they fear Marshall?" Lord Monochromicorn asked.

"Yes. Vampires are much stronger then the elves on their own. The Elves are an old race, they've survived a millennium staying the strongest, preparing for wars what would not come for centuries. The vampires are strong but without allies. That is were the elves are stronger, though, they fear the vampires will over power them if they make any alliances."

"Sir, what about not having an heir? I can look through the treaty, it could be a lie." Peppermint maid pointed out.

"I doubt they were lying, even if they were it would hardly please King Oberon if I argued the point. They were here for Marshall, everything else was them throwing around their weight, displaying how much they hold over me. It wouldn't be a bad idea tough, to find a heir."

"What about the Earl of Lemongrab?" Asked Lord Monochromicorn.

"As an heir? No, they do not get along with my candy people. Plus, they have their own kingdom now."

"No, that is not what I meant. What will you do about the them? Does the East not fear that you are creating kingdoms loyal only to you?"

Gumball shut his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck, he'd forgotten about that. "Lemongrab was a one time thing and there is nothing I can do about it now. Hopefully Oberon will think them to small to cause a threat." They reached the kitchen doors. "Peppermint, make sure the ambassador has left, then send Marshall to meet me, he's likely still in my bedroom."

She bowed, then left.

"I can send Marshall Lee away for you sir."

"No, that is alright, you can leave if you want." Gumball smiled at his friend. "Thanks for coming today, I really appreciate having you with me."

"No problem, my friend." The Lord said as he headed butted Gumball's shoulder before leave as well.

Gumball grabbed a vine of grapes from the fridge after he entered the kitchen waiting for Marshall.

To be honest, Gumball didn't know how to feel. He'd messed around with Marshall but he knew his feeling never extended pass friendship. He should feel nothing about sending him away especially when it came to his people's safety. Yet he felt a ping of sadness.

The door to the kitchen flung opened letting Marshall flout in. He was fully dressed but his shirt stayed unbuttoned, his belt unhinged, his hair undone.

"Mmm, what's for breakfast?" Marshall asked sitting on the counter P.G sat at. "Have anything red?"

P.G studied the counter top as Marshall thew grapes in his mouth.

"What are you so quite for?" asked Marshall.

Gumball let a moment pass before answering. "You can't come around anymore."

Marshall rose an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?" He was really getting annoyed now but he remained composed.

"I'm serious Marshall." Marshall snorted and eat another grape. P.G looked at him finally, this is why Marshall was so irritating, he didn't take anything seriously. "I can't have you around my kingdom anymore. You scare my people and I have grown tiered of your tricks."

Marshall turned to Gumball his face showing some of the anger he felt. "Is that what it's really about? Or are you angry about last night?"

Gumball glared, not sure what to say.

"You're pissed cause I fucked you so hard you screamed." Marshall threw back. P.G had been cold and snippy with him for the past few days. Marshall put up with it for the sake of things, but if P.G thought _he_ was the one with the reason to be angry there was no reason for Marshall to be nice and more.

Gumball stood quickly making his chair fall with a clatter. "You can not come here anymore." His eyes stern boring into Marshall's.

"Fine. You want me gone, I'll go." And with that Marshall vanished.

Gumball sighed in frustration. He needed Marshall gone but he didn't expect for either of them to get so worked up. He ran his hand through his hair. He was so stressed. Between dealing with the dicks from the East Forest, running the kingdom, and keeping up a social life he barely had time for himself. He wanted to go to sleep and not wake up

* * *

If you couldn't tell I wrote this after reading Pathfinder by Orson Scott Card and I was trying to be insightful haha ...  
For the sake of this fic Lord Monochromicorn does not speak in mores code, he speaks English cause I was not have any of that nonsense.  
So in this fanfic there is an alliance system between the kingdoms of Ooo but right now all you need to know is that there is a Kingdom of bug creatures that think of the Candy Kingdom as one big feed ground, but the Bug Kingdom is frightened of the East Forest Kingdom (EFK) because they are really large and powerful. So the Candy Kingdom as made an agreement with the East that if the EFK protects the Candy Kingdom from the Bug guys the Candy Kingdom will ride into battle along side them if ever need be. The ruler of the Candy Kingdom must always have an heir, and the heir must be approved by the EFK to make sure that if they are ever to go in to war times they can count on the Candy Kingdom to hold up their side of the bargain. The EFK hates the vampires because most vampires drink blood and not just shades of red and they mess up their forests. The vampires are also a strong race and since the EFK want to remain most powerful they fear them :v

Sorry that this chapter was boring it had to be done.


End file.
